PAW Patrol: Life after
by TheGoldenSaint
Summary: Sequel to A daring rescue. It has been two years since the suicide of Chad McDaniels. Marshall and Everest have a hard time with parenting.
1. Chapter 1

It had been two months and four days since the suicidal death of Chad McDaniels. All were once again at peace. Ok maybe not all.

"Gimme that!" said Rocky reaching for the camera that Zuma used to film him acting like a plunger was a guitar. "No it's going onto Facebook." said Zuma. Zuma held him back with his left paw while the camera was in his right. Ryder walked in at that moment. He looks up from his game and sees the action. "Hey!, hey!, what is going on here?" asked Ryder. Rocky begins to sob as he spoke. "Zuma recorded me while I was acting like I playing guitar with a plunger." replied Rocky. Ryder gives Zuma a look of displeasure. "What I couldn't resist." said Zuma. "Delete it." demanded Ryder. "If you want it deleted you will have to catch the camera, catch!" said Zuma as he tossed it over Ryder and into the paws of Flame who took off with it. "Flame give me that camera." demanded Ryder. "Nope." said Flame as he tossed it to December. She to took of with it. She tried to make it out the door, but a different set of paws grabbed her and the camera. "You are in a lot of trouble young lady, you too young man." said a voice. It was Marshall. He had returned from a fishing trip with Chase. Marshall gives the camera to Ryder to which he deleted the video. "You are as well Zuma." said Ryder. He lowers his head in defeat. He and Ryder walk out to discuss punishment. Rocky left outside as well.

Ten minutes later Everest walks in with the other six. "Mommy, mommy can I go play pup pup boogie?" asked a little pup jumping up to Everest as they walked. The pup's name was Ember. Everest caves. "Ok but you have only fifteen minutes." replied Everest. Ember groans. "You better watch it young lady or you will be in time out." said Everest. "Ok mommy." said Ember. Marshall walks over to Everest and gives her a kiss. "Hey honey how'd it go?" asked Marshall. Everest moans. "Awful, I couldn't get Ice to stop biting the mailman again." said Everest. Marshall chuckles. "Hey you wanna give it a try?" asked Everest getting a little cocky. "I just think it's cute when you're stressed." said Marshall. He began to kiss her longer. "Not in front of the kids." said Everest. Marshall got more romantic. "Oh come on let em watch." said Marshall. "I don't know." said Everest. They held their make out kiss for twenty five seconds. "Ewww!" said all the pups except one. It was Blaze. He had a DS in his paw not paying attention to what was going. Everest saw this and rolled her eyes. She yanked the DS out of his hands. "Hey I almost completed the last stage." whined Blaze. "You will get this back when you learn to take breaks." said Everest. Blaze pouted. "Hey buddy your mother is right you are just as addicted as Ryder and that's not good." said Marshall. "That's how he got into them." said Everest. "Yeah I know maybe I shouldn't've let Ryder babysit him." said Marshall. Skye enters the lookout. "Guess what." said Skye to Everest. "What's that?" asked Everest. Skye's eyes lit up as she spoke. "I'm pregnant now!' said Skye. "Cool another eight pups." said Marshall. After Marshall spoke Everest looked back at Skye. "When are they do?' asked Everest. "Katie said in one more week." replied Skye. She then at that second noticed Blaze was pouting. "Aww someone is upset." said Skye. "He's just upset because I took his DS from him and he's about to be in trouble if he doesn't stop." said Everest eyeing him. "Well it's Ryder's fault." said Skye. "Blaze isn't the only one in trouble." said Marshall. "Really who is it?' asked Everest. Marshall eyes December and Flame. "Yeah you know who you are." said Marshall. The two step forward. "What did you guys do?" asked Everest. "They helped Zuma film Rocky." said Marshall. "You two are grounded, we've gone over this haven't we?" asked Everest. The pups nod. Everest then looks over at her husband. "I don't want any of our pups near Zuma he's a bad influence." said Everest. "I know and I told them. I think Zuma is in for it though." said Marshall. Just as if it were reflex he caught Blaze trying to steal the DS from Everest. "I saw that buddy." said Marshall. Blaze stepped back and whistled as if he never did it. "I was going to give it back after your father and I were done talking but since you tried to take it back I changed my mind." said Everest. Then Spark started to aggravating Snow by tapping and thumping her on her head. "Ow! Mom make him stop!" said Snow. "Spark stop aggravating your sister." said Everest. Spark ceases. Everest turns to Skye. She was chuckling. "Hey this will be you someday." said Everest. "I think I will see what Chase is doing." said Marshall. He left the lookout.

He makes it to the river to see he and Captain Turbot were still cleaning the fish. "Chase you are probably going to regret having sex with Skye when you hear what I am about to tell you." said Marshall. Chase puts his shears down. "Ok tell me." said Chase. "Ok Flame and December were plotting with Zuma to video Rocky." said Marshall. Chase picked up his shears and began to cut the fish. "I'm tellin you man he's a bad influence you can't be letting the pups hang around him it's not worth it." said Chase. "I know, but then Everest had to get Ice to stop biting the mailman for the forty fourth time." said Marshall. Chase gives a chuckle. "He can't help it he was born with ADHD like you." said Chase. "Like father like son." said Captain Turbot. "Yeah." said Chase. "Not only that but Everest had to take Blaze's DS away from him." said Marshall. "You should've thought twice before letting Ryder babysit him." said Chase. "The bottom line is you are in for a rough ride my friend." said Marshall. He put his arm around his shoulder. "Not the way you are, I will make them mind." said Chase. "Just take my word." said Marshall. "No I don't think I will." said Chase. Marshall takes his paw off him. "Ok but don't say I didn't warn you." said Marshall. "Don't worry I won't." said Chase. "I'm not the one who needs to be worrying." said Marshall. He turned to walk back to the lookout. Chase rolled his eyes and went back to cutting fish. He was ten feet from the door when he heard someone speak to him. "I'm glad I'm not old enough to be a father." said the voice. Marshall turns his head to see Rubble on a half pipe with his skateboard and a video camera. "I need you to record me doing this awesome stunt what I'm going to do is do an acid drop onto this quarter pipe and when I get to the other pip and going to launch into the air and do a 900 it's all going on Facebook." said Rubble. "Did Ryder say you could have a Facebook account?" asked Marshall. Rubble tosses him the camera of which Marshall caught. "Yeah." replied Rubble. He gets onto the skateboard and does exactly what he said he was going to do. He acid dropped onto the pipe and ramped up the other one and when he was about twenty feet in the air he did it. He did the 900. "Woah that is so cool uncle Rubble." said a voice. It was a very sweet one. Marshall looked down and saw his daughter Winter. "Yes uncle Rubble is good ain't he." said Marshall. "Daddy can I do that?" asked Winter. "You need to take it slow." said Rubble. "Daddy didn't you used to skateboard?" asked Winter. "Yes in fact I still do and it if it weren't for me Rubble wouldn't be doing it." said Marshall. Winter looks over at Rubble. "Did he really?" asked Winter. "Yep but I learned from Tony Hawk he didn't." said Rubble. "No you didn't you just begged until one of his bodyguards tossed you into a trash can." said Marshall. Rubble rubs the back of his head. "Ok let's just post this footage." said Rubble.

The next day Ryder plans for the crew to go the mall.


	2. Chapter 2

Marshall and Everest groan upon hearing this. "I'll go get the leashes." said Marshall. Ryder giggles. They then load up on the PAW Patroller and head to L.A.

Once there the pups that were most desperate were Ice, Flame, and Snow. "Settle down." said Everest. They walk in and then Ice managed to bite his way loose and made a run for it. "Blaze go get your brother." said Marshall. Blaze was one of the five that didn't need leashes, he rolled his eyes, put away his DS, and went after Ice. Upon chasing him through Gamestop Blaze sees a 3DS XL. "Woah!" said Blaze. He looks at the price: $240.99. _"Not bad."_ thought Blaze. He then remembered he had to catch Ice. He followed him through a beauty parlor, and then managed catch him and brought him back. "Ice you naughty pup here get in this new leash." said Everest. She puts the collar around his neck. "Why do only three of them have to wear leashes in public?" asked Rocky. Everest looks at him when finished. "Because they were diagnosed with ADHD very badly beyond Marshall." said Everest. "Woah!" said Rocky. "Well Everest you have ADHD too so that had something to do with it." said Ryder. She looks up at him. "Yeah I know." said Everest. She then felt a tug. She looks down to see her son Blaze. "What is it Blaze?" asked Everest. "Come look!" said Blaze with excitement. She follows him to Gamestop. "Ohh I don't know." said Everest. She bit her lip. "If it's too expensive I can have Uncle Rocky he earns a lot of money from his inventions." said Blaze. Everest puts her paw on his head and pats it. "It's not that it's just that we bought the DS you have because it didn't have a lot for you to be hooked on." said Everest. Marshall walks in at that moment. "What is it?" asked Marshall. Everest turns to him. "he wants this 3DS." replied Everest. "Cool." said Marshall. "No not cool, if he get's that he will be totally cut off from the outside world so to speak." said Everest. "It won't hurt if it makes you feel any better we'll set up a schedule, what do ya say?" asked Marshall. Everest thinks for a moment. Blaze had his paws in prayer motion and whispered please over and over. "Ok but we also need to talk about your lack of knowledge of your surroundings." said Everest. Blaze jumped with excitement upon hearing "Ok" from Everest. Then an employee appears. "Can I help you folks?" asked the employee. "Um yes we would like to purchase this 3DS." replied Everest. Blaze at this point with his ADHD was bouncing and jumping on the inside. "Alrighty." said the employee. He pulls out his keys and flips to the one for the display case. "Which color?" asked Marshall. "Red dad." replied Blaze. "Okey Doke." said the employee. He grabs the red one and brings it to the checkout area. "Is this everything?" asked another employee. This one was a woman. "Yes Ma'am. She then rings it up and gave it to Marshall who gave it to Blaze snatched it and held it close with a big smile on his face. "This is so cool I gotta post this on Facebook." said Blaze. He pulls out his samsung galaxy s3. Marshall and Everest giggle at the sight of him taking pictures with and of his 3DS. Everest dug in her purse for about three seconds. "Wow that's an new record for fastest time to find something in your purse honey." said Marshall. the employees chuckle. Everest gave her husband a glare. "Can't you take a joke?" asked Marshall. Everest does not reply but speaks. "I think I'll see what Skye is doing." said Everest. She exits Gamestop. "Is mom ok?" asked Blaze. Marshall looks down at his son. "Yes your mother is fine." replied Marshall.

At the food court Snow and her sister Winter were laughing at their Uncle Zuma who had a collar around his neck. "Yeah, yeah laugh it up." said Zuma. Then Chase appears with a bag. "Check this out." said Chase. He pulls out a pair of high tech goggles. Rocky saw this and awed. "Woah!, a two in one." said Rocky. "Yep thermal and night vision." said Chase. After Ryder sipped his soda he spoke. "How much was that?" asked Ryder. "About five hundred." replied Chase. Marshall and Blaze walk up. "Hey, hey Blaze got himself an upgrade." said Rocky. Blaze does not respond for he was sucked in. Marshall nudges him. Blaze looks up. "Yeah Uncle Rocky I did." said Blaze. Blaze took a selfie and when he looked a hit he saw to paw fingers above his head. It was Zuma he had managed to photobomb. "Dang it Uncle Zuma." said Blaze. All but Blaze laugh.

"Oh boy it just got worse." said Skye who was putting on an eyeliner she bought. They were in the women's bathroom. Everest removed her paw from her face after hitting her forehead. "I know but I wanted Blaze to be happy." said Everest. Skye then looks over at her. "How do I look?" asked Skye. "You look amazing." replied Everest. "Your turn!" said Skye. Everest puts her paws up and wiggles her wrists. "I'm good but thanks." said Everest. "Ok suit yourself." said Skye. They then step out the restroom to see Everest's three most hyper pups were beginning to wreak havoc. "Oh no!" said Skye. Everest said not another word but chased after them. Ice was knocking over trash bins. Snow was dispensing Ice cream from the machine to her mouth. "Oh crap!" said Everest. She ducked behind a knocked over table. "What's wrong?" asked Skye. "Get down!" said Everest. "What is going on?" asked Skye. "If she has too much sugar she becomes.." Everest cut off her sentence as Snow began to laugh like a hyper kid and run like crazy. "ICE CREAM!" shouted Snow. She began to get more. "I have to stop her." said Everest as she panicked. She ran after Snow. But try as she might Snow was faster. She called Chase. "What's up?" asked Chase. "Chase I need you at the Ice cream stands now Snow is running rampid." said Everest. "I'm on my way." said Chase. When he gets there he runs after Snow and then holds her tight upon grabbing her. Snow eventually setteled down after about twenty five minutes.

They rallied the other two and went home. "Ready to except defeat?" asked Marshall with a smile. "No I don't have ADHD and neither does Skye." replied Chase. Skye started groaning from Chase's pup house. "Now if you will excuse me my wife is going into labor." said Chase. His eyes lit up in worry when he realized what he had said. "My wife is going into labor!" said Chase. They rushed to get Skye to Katie's. Skye had then given birth to eight pups. "Let's name this pup Bullet." said Skye, "Yeah and I always wanted to name my son after me." said Chase. "We can name this one Chase Jr, and let's name this one after your father Trigger." said Skye. "Yeah and this one can be Dash." said Chase. "That's great." said Skye. "I will name this girl Cloudy and this one Storm and this one Windy with an "I"." said Skye. "Yeah and this one Copper." said Chase. "Skye gave him a look of confusion. "What it can be a girl's name." said Chase. "Uh ok." said Skye. Final analysis was done and they went back to the lookout. "Come on pups come see your new cousins." said Skye. They are in awe. "Woah." said Winter. They told them the names. The next year in half Bullet began to pee and not notice. "Aw Bullet!" said Skye. "Sorry mommy I couldn't feel it." said Bullet. "I'm taking you to the Katie's." said Skye. They walked as a mother son trip. Skye was devasted when she heard the problem. "I'm sorry to inform you but Bullet was just diagnosed with diabetes." said Katie. "But no one in my family has had a history of it." said Skye. "What about Chase or his family?" asked Katie. "She called her husband. "Hey honey I just caught a biggin." said Chase. He was out on the boat with Marshall. "Chase uh does your family have a history of diabetes?" asked Skye. "Uh yeah I believe my uncle Tracer and my grandma Siren have it, why?" asked Chase. "because our son Bullet was just diagonosed with." said Skye. She began to sob. Chase could be heard sighing. "It's ok." said Chase. Later they buy the supplies for Bullet. The news was out.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning right after Bullet had finished his breakfast Skye had to give him a shot of insulin. "Ow mommy it hurts!" whimpered Bullet. "Bullet baby I have to give you this shot now stop fidgeting!" said Skye. Chase put down the newspaper he was holding. "Bullet let your mother give you a shot!" demanded Chase. After eight seconds of fidgeting Chase grabbed a hold of Bullet so he couldn't fidget. Skye then gave him the shot. Chase gives Bullet side face contact. "Now was that hard?" asked Chase. Bullet nods. Then Marshall puts his paw on his buddy. "How about now?" asked Marshall. Chase caves. "Ok you win I was wrong." said Chase. "Yes!" shouted Marshall. He then does a victory dance. Chase, Skye, and Bullet leave Marshall to do so.

When they get outside they round up their pups, "All pups front and center." said Skye. Eight others show up. "Where's Cloudy?" asked Chase. Then her voice was heard. "Woohoo!" said Cloudy from a distance. "Oh no." said Chase. He went around the lookout so see she and Rubble were skateboarding. She then sees him. "Oh hi daddy." said Cloudy. "Cloudy what are you doing?" asked Chase. Cloudy then hops off the skateboard. "Uncle Rubble is teaching me to use a skateboard!" said Cloudy with excitement. "No you're not that's too dangerous." said Chase. He then picks her up and puts her on his back. "Awe man." said Cloudy. "Hey watch it young lady." said Chase. "You know you don't have to be so hard."said Rubble. "Who is her father, me or you?" asked Chase a little angry. Rubble didn't say a word. "Yeah that's what I thought, don't stick your nose in something you know nothing about." said Chase.

He then walks back to where the others are. Chase lowers to the ground so his daughter could get off. All sixteen pups were at attention. "Pups Uncle Zuma is going to take you guys to the toy store and not do or say anything he will regret." said Ryder looking a Zuma as he said those last eight words. Fifteen out of sixteen of them jump for joy. Blaze did not because he was on his 3DS. "I don't trust him." said Everest who was leaning against Marshall. "Well how about Rubble?" asked Ryder. "He blew that fifteen minutes ago." said Chase. "Well then it's settled ok pups follow Zuma." said Ryder. They head that way. "I'm nervous Marshall." said Everest. He nuzzles her. "Don't be baby, besides he knows I'll beat his tail if he does anything stupid around our pups." said Marshall. Everest giggles. "Nice pun." said Everest. "That wasn't a… oh I get it." said Marshall. "Ok with the pups distracted let's get to work." said Ryder. They set up the bounce houses and face paint stations. "You think they'll like it?" asked Skye. Chase licks her on the cheek. "They'll love it." said Chase. Skye blushes with a smile. She then nuzzles him. "Ok love birds back to work." joked Ryder. After thirty more minutes of fun filled labor they finish.

Just in time for the pups to return. The pups were in awe and excitement beyond a doubt when they saw it. They ran to their parents for thanks and hugs. Chase then notices something on Chase Jr's arm. "What's on your arm son?" asked Chase. Skye flipped out when she saw it. "Chase Jr. why do you have a tattoo on your arm?!" asked Skye. "Baby it's fake." pointed Chase. "I don't care, ZUMA!" shouted Skye. Zuma gulped and thought fast then dove into a barrel. Of course it didn't work because Skye already saw it. She reached in and pulled him out. "I'm sorry!, I'm sorry!" said Zuma. "No you ain't!" said Skye. "Please don't hurt me!" said Zuma. " Hurt you?, oh I oughta do worse!" said Skye. "What are you gonna do?" asked Zuma as nervous as ever. "You will wipe that obscene tattoo of my son's arm and you will apologize then you will deal with Chase." said Skye. She brings him to her husband. Zuma chuckles nervously. Chase then punches him sending him to a funny face board. Skye then yanks him out. At that point Zuma was crying. "Wipe that obscene tattoo off!" demanded Skye. "What was that tattoo?" asked Everest. Chase looks over at her. "It was a naked lady sucking on a sucker that looked like a.." said Chase. Everest knew what the/last word was so she cut him off for the little pups sake. "Ok, ok think of the little pups." said Everest. "Right, right." said Chase. She looked over at that second and saw her son Blaze was not interacting with anything but his 3DS. "Hand it over." said Everest. "But mom I…" said Blaze. He was cut off. "Now!" demanded Everest. He does so. "And your phone." said Everest. "Aw mom!" said Blaze. "Uh boy you watch how you talk to your mother!" said Marshall. Blaze gives his father his phone. "And just for that you are grounded for one week." said Everest. "Mom!" said Blaze. "Two weeks!" said Everest. Marshall then paddles him with his paw. "Get your butt in the lookout!" said Marshall. Blaze was in tears. "Quit your crying before I get ahold of you!" said Everest. He was then in the lookout. Ryder walked over. Everest then sighed. "He's just a puppy." said Ryder. "I know but he knew the rules about that 3DS and it's your fault he's addicted!" said Everest. "I know and I'm sorry but that wasn't my plan you see he had asked me what i was doing and I had told him what it was and then he was asking me to play so I gave it to him and I let him play." said Ryder "How long was he on?" asked Everest. "About two hours." replied Ryder. "Two hours?!" shouted Everest. Marshall put his paws on his shoulders. "Baby, baby calm down." said Marshall. Her anger limit was reached so she started to cry, "I'm sorry I'm just really stressed being and mother and all." said Everest. "I know it's hard but you need to stay strong." said Ryder. "I know." said Everest.

That night the pups were prancing and hang fun. Well almost all of them Blaze being grounded had to stay put. "Alrighty time for bed." said Marshall. "Awe!" said the other seven. "Ok my pups it's bed time." said Skye. "Awe!" they said. "Ok are teeth brushed?" asked Ryder. "Yes grandpa." said the sixteen. The pups slept in a room designed for them. "Goodnight." said Chase. "Goodnight my angels." said Everest. "Goodnight." said the sixteen. The lights turn off. Then Blaze gets out of bed. "Blaze get in bed before you get in more trouble." said December with a yawn. "I'm gonna get my stuff back." said Blaze.

He sneaks out of the room. He then crept into the main room. He then scans the area for his stuff. He doesn't see them so he crept to the kitchento see Everest and Skye were in a conversation. "Do you think I was hard on Blaze?" asked Everest. "At first no but you didn't need to holler at him." said Skye. "Like I said I was stressed." said Everest. "I know how you feel I'm a little stressed myself." said Skye. Everest then saw her son in the corner of her eye. "Busted I see you!" said Everest. "Huh?" asked Skye confused. Blaze then steps out of the shadows. "Please don't ground me longer!" said Blaze. "I won't but you need to understand life isn't always about video games come up here." said Everest. He jumps into her arms. "I know but I want it to be my passion." said Blaze. "That's fine but you can't let it be your whole life there's other things you know." said Everest. "I know." said Blaze. Just then Marshall walks in. "Hey honey do you know where?... well what are you doing up?" asked Marshall. Everest looks down at Blaze. "Hey yeah why are you up?" asked Everest. "Uhhh?" said Blaze. "Blaze." said Marshall sternly. "Ok I was trying to get my phone and 3DS." replied Blaze. "Ok you can have it back tomorrow." said Everest. Blaze lit up with excitement. "You mean I'm not grounded?!" asked Blaze. Everest giggles. "No sweetie." said Everest. "Thanks mom you're the best!" said Blaze. He then licks her on the cheek. "Ok buddy back to bed." said Marshall. "Can you take me dad?" asked Blaze. Marshall giggles. "Sure buddy hop on." said Marshall. Blaze hops on his dad's back and they head for the room.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day the lookout was pretty much quiet. The young pups that had really bad ADHD were asleep. Chase was on hunt for a criminal who ran into the woods on foot with Officer Langwell. Zuma's life was about to be turn upside down. He and Rocky were playing tug-o-war with some of Chase and Skye's pups when he was called by Ryder to be front and center. "Zuma you have been very troublesome I shouldn't've let you off at the Skillet concert so for the sake and protection of the little pups, I am sending you to dog obedience camp for eighteen weeks." said Ryder. Zuma started to cry. "What!, you can't do this to me!" whined Zuma. "I"m sorry but you left me no choice." said Ryder. "I'm begging you please don't send me to dog obedience camp!" said Zuma. "My mind has been made up." said Ryder. Flame and Copper had overheard this and went to tell their moms.

"Mommy why is Uncle Zuma going to dog obedience camp?" asked Copper. Skye hears this looks at her daughter. "Because he did bad and when you do bad you get this." replied Skye. "What are you two doing even listening to that?" asked Everest. "We just overheard it mom honest." replied Flame. "Don't do that again." said Everest. "Yes mom." said Flame. Skye gives copper a look of "You too young lady". "Yes mommy." said Copper. "Now go play." said Skye. They do so.

Then Ryder calls the PAW Patrol to the lookout. "PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder sir!" said Skye since her husband was on a chase. "No action today in fact Katie and I are going on Vacation." said Ryder. "Yeah a cruise!" said Katie who was next to him. "Lucky!" said Everest. "Skye you will be in my position for two weeks." said Ryder. "It'll be hard but I can do it." said Skye. "Meeting adjourned." said Ryder. "Good now I can get back to my experiments." said Rocky. "Oh right your underground lab." said Ryder. Rocky then spoke at a tone that made all but Marshall and Ryder jump. "That no one but me can enter!" added Rocky. "What kind of experiments?" asked Rubble. "You'll see someday." said Rocky. He leaves the room. That left everyone with confusion. They then ignore it. Then the bus showed up. Ryder had Zuma on a leash. "NO, NO, NO, PLEASE, I DON'T WANNA GO!" shouted Zuma as he was fighting to get loose. "Get your freaking butt on the bus now!" demaned Ryder. After ten minutes Ryder spat Zuma on his butt seven times. Zuma was howling and crying with pain. Ryder finally got him on the bus. "Hurry shut the doors!" said Ryder. The bus driver did so and then the bus slowly drove off. Ryder could hear Zuma bawling.

The next day Ryder and Katie got up and set for the trip at about 2:20 AM. Then at eight the others get up. "Awe look at Ice." said Everest. She had her paws at her face to symbolizes her feelings. Ice was drooling and lightly snoring. "Yeah too bad I have to wake him up for the fishing trip." said Marshall. He reaches into one of the drawers and pulls out a balloon. He then expands it and then blows into it. Once it's aired up to the max he pulls out a needle. "What are you doing?" asked Everest who was a little worried and mad. "I'm gonna wake him up the way my dad used to wake me up." replied Marshall. He then put the needle in the balloon. As a result it made sound like a shotgun which startled Ice. He screamed and then pants. "Come on son up and at em." said Marshall. "What is your problem?!" asked Everest. She became madder. "It never hurts." said Marshall. He put his paw on her cheek as he spoke. He then removed it when he ended his sentence. Ice begins to cry. Everest comforts him. "I'm sorry little buddy, hey maybe some fishing will cheer you up." said Marshall. "No." whispered Ice. "I'm sorry what was that?" asked Marshall he had his paw up to his ear. "He said no Marshall." said Everest. "Why not?" asked Marshall. "I don't want to dad." replied Ice. "Oh come on now." said Marshall. "No dad I don't want to fish." said Ice. "Ok Mr. cop out guess what, you're grounded!" said Marshall. "Marshall!" said Everest. "No he will not act this way he is not gonna get cocky with me or I will beat his tail!" said Marshall. "You can't force him to do what he doesn't wish to do." said Everest. "He needs to get out more!" said Marshall. "I know but this isn't the way to go about it." said Everest. "Well then how do you propose we do it?" asked Marshall. "Oh I don't know maybe an outdoor activity he likes." replied Everest. "Ok son what do you like to do outside?" asked Marshall. "Uh football." replied Ice who had tears in his eyes. Marshall calms down. "I'm sorry buddy can you forgive me?" asked Marshall. Ice just nods his head. "Ok I have to ready the others see ya later honey." said Marshall. He left the room. "Your dad is right though you are getting to be like your brother Blaze." said Everest. "I know." said Ice. "Well then you have to go to daycare with Skye's pups because she and I are going to look at girl things and you can't come." said Everest. "Why can't I stay here by myself?" asked Ice. "Because you are too hyper so you can either go with your dad on the boat or go to daycare with Skye's pups." said Everest. "I choose daycare." said Ice. Everest was a bit surprised by what he had said. "Are you sure?" asked Everest. "Yes mom I am." said Ice. "Ok let's tell your father." said Everest.

They go to find him loading the boat which he had hooked to his fire truck with the last of the fishing gear. "Honey Ice has chosen to go to daycare." said Everest. Marshall hears this and rolls his eyes. "You do realize he is too old for daycare right?" asked Marshall. "Yes but he will fit right in." said Everest. Marshall doesn't argue. "Ok honey I'll see you when you get home if I get back first." said Marshall. "Goodbye honey." said Everest. They share a goodbye kiss.

Then Marshall hopped in his truck filled with seven pups and drives off. Ice got in his mom's snowmobile with her. They head to daycare. Once there Skye lets her pups out and they walk to the door. Ice took one good look and realized he made a huge mistake. He panics. "Mom I change my mind." said Ice. "It's too late for that now come on." said Everest. He runs to the snowmobile but didn't make it because Everest had grabbed him before he could get in. She drags him to the door. Once in the eight go to their age group. Ice was indeed too old so he had to go to the oldest group which was two human years younger than him. "Why can't he come with us?" asked Skye. "Because I can't keep up with him and look at perfume at the same time." said Everest. With that said she gave him a scoot into the "Kid area." and the door was shut behind him. He tried to open the door but it had an anti kid escape device which one is to squeeze to twist the knob. He was the only one out of his siblings who couldn't work it. He hollered for his mom, but she was at the door. He hollers again and this time she heard it. "What?" asked Everest. "Can you open this door?" asked Ice. "No you need to stay here I will see you soon honey bye." said Everest. She leaves the building. Ice tries to holler for her again but she didn't hear it. "Hello my name is Susan and you are?" asked Susan. "Ice." replied Ice. "Ok Ice let me take you to your group." said Susan. They head to the room of the oldest group.

"You didn't even try to ask Rocky to watch Ice." said Skye. "He can't even get his head out of his butt to even watch your pups." said Everest. "Just try." said Skye. Everest does so and after four rings he answers. 'Hello and hurry up." said Rocky on the other end. Everest rolls her eyes. "If take my son Ice out of daycare can you watch him?" asked Everest. "Why is he in daycare?" asked Rocky. "Because he didn't want to go fishing and he can't come with us because I can't keep up with him." replied Everest. "Well he can play Pup pup boogie while I work on my experiments." said Rocky. "No he needs to be in your sight or he stays at daycare." said Everest. "You need to have more trust in him he is too old for daycare and you and I both know that." said Rocky. "Look he has ADHD too badly and he could get into trouble in a second, now if he didn't have it as bad or not at all I would consider leaving him alone." said Everest. "I can't argue you're his mother ok here's an idea I will take time off from experiments but my chemistry ones I need to put on stable hold." said Rocky. She thinks for a moment. "Um ok." said Everest. "Ok have him here I will have my experiments on hold by then." said Rocky. 'Gotcha." said Everest. She hangs up the call and reenters the building. "Back so soon?" asked Susan. 'I've change my mind I am here to claim my son he will be staying with his uncle." said Everest. "Ok." said Susan. She calls for him over the intercom. In seconds Ice was running down the hall. He then jumps into her arms when Susan opens the door he still did not understand how to open. "You will stay with your Uncle Rocky." said Everest. Ice pumps his fist. Then they make the quick stop at the lookout.


	5. Chapter 5

The lookout was completely silent. Rocky was holding a beaker upright with his pincer arm. In it was a greenish substance. He was trying to pour it in a glass chemistry container that contained a red substance. He needed to be careful, if not, it was not of Rocky's knowledge what would happen. Seconds before the first drop could fall in, he was startled by something causing him to hop potato the beaker. He then caught it a half and inch away from the red substance. Rocky looked over to see Ice who had a nervous smile upon his face. Rocky had extreme anger on his face. But instead of releasing it he simply just sighed and spoke softly. "Aren't you supposed to be watching Apollo the super pup?" asked Rocky who was once again holding the beaker upright. "Yeah but I got board." replied Ice. He then scratched the back of his ear with his back paw. "Well you need to go back to the lookout it's too dangerous for a youngster like you do be down here, there's no telling what could happen if one of these chemicals got onto or into you." said Rocky. Luckily he looked over at Ice in the nick of time. Ice was just about to drink a yellow substance. Rocky quickly yanked it out of his hands. "Oops I thought it was lemonade." said Ice. "Just leave before you get hurt or worse." said Rocky. With that said Ice whimpers and slowly turns to leave. When he stepped out the door shut behind him.

He returns to the episode to see it's almost over. " _And that kids is why is is never ok to bully_." He lay on his dad's bean bag head all the way down. After about twenty minutes he gets a call from his mom. "Hey munchkin." said Everest. "Hey mom." said Ice. "Is your dad home yet?" asked Everest. "No not yet." replied Ice. "Well Aunt Skye and I will be home soon, take care." said Everest. "See ya when you get back." said Ice. "Byebye." said Everest. The call then ended. He lay on the beanbag as countless episodes played. After fifteen minutes he felt something or someone touch him. He jumped and turned around to see it was Rocky. "Oh hey Uncle Rocky." said Ice. "Look buddy I'm sorry I got aggravated, but you need to learn to do as you're told and not plunder like I said there's no tellin what could've happened if you was to consume those chemicals." said Rocky. "I'm sorry too Uncle Rocky." said Ice. Rocky gives him a pat on the head and about that moment Skye, Everest, and Skye's pups enter. Ice's eyes lit up with excitement as he ran to hug her. "I see someone missed me." said Everest. She looks over at Rocky. "Your son almost became God knows what." said Rocky. "What do you mean?" asked Everest. "He almost drank Sodium Oxidant." replied Rocky. On Everest's face was a look of confusion. She shook her head to snap out of it. "Ok you know what I don't know if I can trust you." said Everest. "Why not?" asked Rocky. "Oh I don't know… You almost killed my son!" said Everest. "Technically it would have been classified as a suicide." said Rocky. "Whatever." said Everest. She and Ice walk over to the bean bags. Skye walks over to Rocky and extends her arm horizontal from Rocky's face. "Smell." said Skye. Rocky took a sniff and was delighted by what he smelled. "Hmm raspberries mixed with the chemicals from pre living compost." said Rocky. "Whaa?" asked Skye. "Nothing." replied Rocky. Just then Rocky heard a familiar voice. "What the heck is your IQ?" asked the voice. The eight pups ran to the voice. It was Chase. "Uh I think it's one seventy five." replied Rocky. Skye was cuddling and nuzzling her husband. "I'm glad you're home safe." said Skye. "You were really close to being bereaved." said Chase. Skye looked up at Chase. "What does that mean?" asked Skye. "It means to be deprived of love or a loved one." replied Rocky. Skye gasped upon hearing it. "How?" asked Skye. "Well the suspect had a twelve gauge and was aiming it at Officer Langwell, I had to act fast so I bit the suspect on his leg and the shell was inches from me but my ears were ringin." said Chase. "Ok I don't know if you need to keep doing this." said Skye beginning to tear up. "I have to it's my job." said Chase. She began to cry. "I just don't want to lose you." said Skye. Chase wiped the tears from her eyes. "Just pray." said Chase. The moment was then broken up by a loud bunch. "Dang am I-... oops sorry did I interrupt something" said Marshall signaling the other pups behind him to stay put. "No man you're ok." replied Chase. Everest walks up and gives Marshall a kiss. "Hey baby." said Marshall. "Welcome home honey." said Everest. After the kiss Ryder came on the big screen. "Hey Ryder." said Chase. He was wearing a hawaiian shirt and sunglasses. Around his neck was a Hawaiian lei. He also had a Hawaiian hat on. "Hey pups." said Ryder. "Somebody has his vacation on." said Skye. Ryder giggles at the comment. "Skye mission analysis." said Ryder. "No new missions to report, achoo!" said Skye. Chase, Rocky, Everest, Flame, Copper, Bullet, and a few others awed at the soft sneeze "Skye are you okay?" said Katie. "I'm ok Katie, achoo!." said Skye with another soft sneeze. More awes were filling the room. "I think you have puppy fever I can tell." said Katie. "That's funny you said that Katie because that's what I have." said Chase. "Did you two have any sexual contact?" asked Katie. "Yeah." replied Chase. "I think Skye got it from you through sexual intercourse." said Katie. "Then I guess we're sickly in love." said Skye as she lay up against her husband. All laugh except Blaze. "Ok you two get some rest." said Ryder. 'Yes sir." said Chase. Marshall got his medical gear. "And just to be sure." said Marshall. He put thermometers in the mouths of Chase and Skye. Chase temperature was ninety nine point seven and Skye's was one hundred and two point one. Marshall then told Katie the information. Marshall then put a blanket around the couple and they went to Chase's pup house. In minutes they were out like a light in each other's arms.

Later Danny was seen skateboarding on the concrete ledges of the lookout driveway. "What's up Danny.' said Rubble. "Rubble you missed it it was killer!" said Danny. "What did you do?" asked Rubble. "I did a Revert to a truckstand!" said Danny. "Dang that's hard." said Rubble. "Naw it was easy peasy." said Danny. Rubble rose an eyebrow and put a grin on his face. "Oh really, ok try this." said Rubble. He got his skateboard and ramped up a ramp and did a nine hundred then a Revert to a Truckstand to a Tail Block slide onto the ledges. Danny was speechless upon the sight. "Dang!" said Danny. "Hop to it." said Rubble. Danny jumps onto his skateboard, gave a kick and rampped up the QP. But when he tried to land the nine hundred he hit the QP landing on his back. Rubble closed his left eye leaving his right eye slightly open. It was the face of "Ouch!" "Agh!." said Danny as he hit it. "Can you move?" asked Rubble. Danny gets up but bends his back. "Yeah I can get up, Ow!" said Danny. "I'll go get Marshall." said Rubble. "He went to Marshall's pup house to see he wasn't there but Everest was and she was looking for Ibuprofen for Skye. "I see you have a headache." said Rubble. "No it's for Skye." said Everest. "Hey where's your husband?" asked Rubble. "I think he was testing one of Rocky's wacky stuff. "Where?" asked Rubble. "The vet." replied Everest.

Rubble ran that way. "Ok Marshall this might sting." said Rocky. "Ok." said Marshal. Rocky sprayed Marshall with a chemical. As a result Marshall sneezed and yelped. "Interesting." said Rocky. 'Marshall Danny needs medical attention." said Rubble. "What?, I'm coming." said Marshall

They made it back to Danny who still had his back bent. "What happened?" asked Marshall. "I attempted the nine hundred and wrecked." replied Danny. "Let me guess you didn't get enough boost." said Marshal. Danny's eyes lit up. "How'd you know?" asked Danny. "Dude, I'm a professional skateboarder, I taught Rubble what he knew." replied Marshall. Danny looks behind Marshall at Rubble. "You told me you learned from Tony Hawk." said Danny. "Hey I'm not perfect." said Rubble. "Yeah but that's no excuse." said Marshall. Rubble walks away to escape the pressure. "Take your shirt off." said Marshall. Danny does so. What Marshall sees surprises him. "Oh my you have severe bruises!" said Marshall. "Oh that isn't new to me you see I- ayahowee!' said Danny as Marshall sprayed his back with betadine spray. Marshall finishes the job and Danny puts his shirt on. "Now show me your skills." said Danny. Marshall says not a word but grabs Danny's skateboard. Then he ramps with a major boost and performs a nine hundred and instead of reverting he does a tap the rail and grinds the ledge with a tail block slide then then ollies to a triple inward heelflip. Then lands back onto the ledge with a double blunt slide then ollie's of the with a back flip and tailgrab and lands a manual to a pogo to an anti casper. "Wholly crap!" said Danny and Spark who had just walked up.


	6. Chapter 6

Zuma was getting his lunch at the lunch line. The camp was divided at gender meaning there were only boys where he was. "Hey man whatcha in for?" asked a pup across from him. The pup was a rottweiler. "Being innapropriate towards my nieces and nephews." replied Zuma. He had his hand on his right paw with a look of sadness and he was stirring his food with his right paw which was in a dog bowl. "How many do you have?" asked the pup. "Sixteen." replied Zuma. "Cool." said the pup. Just then a man dressed in a guard uniform walked up. "No talking, eat your meal!" said the guard. Zuma let out a sigh.

"Dad I didn't know you could skateboard!" said Spark. Marshall gave Danny his board back. "Yep in fact I met Tony Hawk and Bam Margera." said Marshall "Woah!" said Spark. "That must be where you got your lessons." said Danny. "Yep." said Marshall.

"Alright you maggots!, get to bed we have some work for you at five a.m be ready!" said the female guard. She looked to be in her early to mid forties, she was a redhead. She wore a guard cap. Zuma patted his pillow then rested his head on it. Then… "Psst!" said a voice. Zuma ignored it. "Psst!, I didn't tell you my name." said the voice. It was the pup. He had his head peeking down from his bunk. "I don't care." said Zuma. He started to cry softly. "It's Chuck." said Chuck. "I DON'T CARE!" shouted Zuma at the top of his lungs. He was panting hard. Chuck lifted his head back to his bunk. Zuma then ceased panting and sobbed in his pillow. There was not a smile in the room. Fifteen seconds later the female guard kicked the door open with rage. "Who's hollar'n?!" asked the guard. No one said a word but pointed to Zuma. She walks to him. He was still sobbing in his pillow. "Quit your whining, why are you yelling?" asked the guard as she yanked him up off the bed. "LET GO!" shouted Zuma who was crying. "You will not talk to me like that!" said the guard she paddled him harder then Ryder did. Zuma let out a blood curtling scream. No one laughed, chuckled, giggled or even let out a smile. The guard slammed him down on the bed. "No go to sleep!" said the Guard.

Ryder had just kissed Katie goodnight when his pup pad rang. It was Rocky. "What's up?" asked Ryder. "Ryder my older brother instincts are kicking in something's not right." said Rocky. "What do you mean?" asked Ryder. "I mean he's in trouble I feel he is sincerely sorry." said Rocky. "Well we'll visit him tomorrow." said Ryder. The call was then hung up. Rocky let out a whimper.

The next day Zuma was awoken by a whistle and a bright light from outside the door. "Rise and shine ladies!" said the guard. All the pups except Zuma got out and formed a line and walked out the door. Zuma went back to sleep. The guard rolled her eyes and walked to him. "Hey Zuma." whispered the guard gently. Zuma's eyes slowly opened. "Whaa?" asked Zuma. "WAKE UP!" shouted the guard. Zuma jolted and fell to the floor. The guard picked him up and tossed him into the mess hall. It was cold. Zuma looked out the window and saw that there was no sunlight. "Is it midnight?" asked Zuma. "No it's five a.m." replied a voice. It was Chuck. "Dang." said Zuma. They got breakfast and got to work.

Ryder and Rocky were about to leave. "Grandpa can I go with you to see Uncle Zuma?" asked Windy. "Ask your mother." replied Ryder. "Hey mom can I go?" asked Flame. "No Flame I don't like you around Zuma." said Everest. "No baby I don't want you near Zuma." said Skye to Windy. Everest and Skye talked to Ryder. "We don't want our pups near Zuma until he can change his ways." said Everest. "I believe he has." said Rocky. "I'll believe it when I see it." said Everest. She turns to walk away. "Me too." said Skye. She too turns to walks away.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" asked Chuck. "No, but I have a crush on a mer pup named Sierra." replied Zuma. "I kissed one." said Chuck. Zuma raised and eyebrow. "Really."said Zuma. "Yep it felt great." said Chuck. "Zuma you have a visitor." said a male guard. Zuma goes to the visiting room. "Ryder!" said Zuma. He jumped into his arms. "Hey Zuma would you like me to take you out of here?" asked Ryder. "Yes please." said Zuma. "Times up!" said the female red headed guard. "Hey this is not what was in your brochure, is this how you treat your campers?" asked Ryder. "They need discipline." said the guard. "Yeah but not like this." said Ryder. Moving his arm for motion. "Young man I will not have you telling me how to do my job." said the guard. "Someone needs to, I'm taking Zuma back." said Ryder. "Front desk." said the guard.

Snow, Winter, Copper, Flame, and Windy were watching Apollo the super pup. Blaze was on his phone on Facebook. The rest were outside. Ryder showed up with Zuma. "Pups come here!" demanded Everest. Her eight run to her and Skye's eight run to her. "Guys come on I'm sorry." said Zuma. "Yeah right." said Skye. "No really, look I messed up." said Zuma. "Until you can prove it through actions you will not talk to my or Skye's pups." said Everest. Zuma sighs as Everest turns away. "I think he might've changed a little." said Skye. Everest rose an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?" asked Everest


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Blaze was reading a game informer when he saw "Call of Duty Black Ops III". "Cool" he thought, "It's time for an upgrade". He looked at his Call of Duty 3 WWII game. He ran outside his room to find his mom Everest was in her snow plow putting on some eyeliner with her hand mirror. "Mom where are you going." asked Blaze. "I'm headed to the plaza to pick up Skye's order of makeup." replied Everest. Blaze rolled his eyes. "That girl is a makeup freak." said Blaze. "Well that's what happens when you're from a family of stylists." said Everest. "I guess that's what Uncle Chase sees on her." said Blaze with emphasis on "on". They laugh "You're just like your father always telling them pun jokes." said Everest. "What can I say, I love puns." said Blaze. "Ok I gotta go sweetie be back soon." said Everest. "Wait!" said Blaze. "What is it? asked Everest. "Can I come?" asked Blaze. "Why would you?" asked Everest. "Gamestop is right next door to the beauty supply store." replied Blaze. "Can I trust you to be alone for five minutes?" asked Everest. "Yes I am your most trusted pup." replied Blaze. Everest game him a glare. "Ok your second most trusted pup." rephrased Blaze. "Yeah I can trust Winter more than you, but ok." said Everest.

They ride to the plaza. After eight minutes Everest walked into Gamestop to see that Blaze was at the counter with an Xbox One game and money. "What seems to be the problem?" asked Everest. "Is this your son?" asked the clerk. "Yes." replied Everest. "Well I can't sell this game to him because he is too young to play." replied the clerk. "What game is it?" asked Everest. "Call of Duty Black Ops III" replied the clerk. "What's it rated?" asked Everest. "Mature." replied Blaze. Everest's eyes grew wide. "Mature?, as in seventeen and up?" asked Everest. "You got it."replied the clerk. "Uh no way, you have your world war two game which I believe is called Call of Duty." said Everest. "Yeah but this is better, and plus I played Ghosts online with my friends." said Everest. "That is also rated M, and plus how did you get your hands on that game?" asked Everest. "It was one of Grandpa Ryder's games." replied Blaze. "I'm gonna kill him!" muttered Everest under her breath. "So?, no sale huh?" said the clerk. "What do you mean?" asked Everest. "I can sell it to him with your permission." replied the clerk. "No thank you." replied Everest. "But mom it's so cool." whined Blaze. The dalmatian showed his big blue eyes. "It's to graphic now stop before I paddle you!" said Everest.

That night Everest chewed Ryder out. "Look I'm sorry-" said Ryder, he was interrupted. "Sorry?!, sorry doesn't begin to fix my son's mind that you almost ruined!" said Everest. "I didn't almost ruin your son's mind." said Ryder. "Yes you did!" said Everest. She began to break into tears. "Look Blaze is growing up it's time you realize that honey." said Marshall, who was comforting her. "Maybe you're right, I should be more lax with Blaze, it's just that, I want what's best for my son." said Everest. "I know, but we do need limitation as far as what and how long he plays we need to sit down and have a talk with him and discuss these facts." said Marshall.

That night they call him in. "Hey Blaze come here!" called Marshall. "Ok one minute dad!, darn it!, I lost my killstreak." said Blaze. He was playing an online match of Black Ops II. "Yeah dad?" asked Blaze. "Sit down Blaze." said Everest. "Your mother and I have been talking and we've decided you can play games from the Call of Duty M series." said Marshall. "Funny you said that dad, I was just playing an online match of Black Ops II." said Blaze. Marshall rose an eyebrow. "Who's winning?" asked Marshall. "Us the SEALs, we are wiping out the mercs." replied Blaze. "How so?" Marshall asked. "Were talking AGR's to Sentry guns to even airstrykes." replied Blaze. "Sounds uh fun." said Everest who was not entirely thrilled. "But you cannot play games like Grand Theft Auto, that is out of the question." said Everest. "I don't care mom, those games suck." said Blaze. "Ok good." said Everest breathin a sigh of releaf. "And another thing your can playa maxium of four hours a day except for Sunday, that day is the sabboth day, or in your terms church day." said Marshall. "Ok no prob, Wait!, WHAT!." said Blaze. "Your heard me buddy, four hours a day." said Marshall. "But I have to train for at least six hours daily." said Blaze. "For what?" asked Everest. "This Saturday is the Phantom Dust gameathon." replied Blaze. "What is Phantom Dust?" asked Marshall. Rocky was waling by at that moment and answered. "Phantom Dust is a third person video game about an astronaut who goes into space for ten thousand years and returns to see a dust in the atmosphere of which he uses to restore the worlds population creating mistakes thus creating creatures refered to in the game as enemys you don't use gunes rather you use the abilities from the dust known as skills." said Rocky. Marshal, Everest, and Blaze were in shock. "Dang Uncle Rocky." said Blaze. "What does the winner recieve?" asked Everest. "A scholorship in technology and arts." replied Blaze. "Ok we can make and exception, but just until your game deal." said Everest. "Thanks mom." said Blaze. "Your welcome sweetheart." said Everest. They shared a hug. "Show me this game." said Marshall.

They go tot he pups room. Blaze sat back in his seat. "Ok Kirk I'm back." said Blaze. "Pause" "No way really?!" he asked. "Pause" "Awe man I wish I saw it." said Blaze. "Saw what?" asked Everest. "Alan just sniped a man in his head through a wall quickly, a trick shot if you will." said Blaze turning back to his screen. Everest's eyes grew wide and her heart rate grew. "Honey calm down." said Marshall. "I need to lye down." said Everest. She left the room. "Ok I have to show my dad something." said Blaze into his headset. He removes it and wheels his chair to his tv where his original xbox was hooked. "You can play if you want." said Blaze. "Ok I can give it a try." said Marshall. he started a mission and failed. "Ooh, you need practice. " said Blaze. "Yeah no kiddin." said Marshall as he pulled his son close. "And I have a son who can teach me." The End


End file.
